


Trapped in Freedom

by OriginalJade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, one shot as of now, pre-canon ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalJade/pseuds/OriginalJade
Summary: Shiro had prepared for a lot in his life, but he hadn't prepared for being a prisoner. He certainly hadn't prepared for the lifestyle that came with that status.





	Trapped in Freedom

Coming here, seeing this, having a reprieve from the fighting, it all set the weight of guilt on his shoulders. Why was it that out of all the prisoners it was he that was granted a momentary freedom? Was it because of his growing reputation as Champion? Or was it because the commander wanted to keep him docile and obedient?

That wasn’t going to work, the possible plan for making him compliant, but he wasn’t going to try to refuse. Telling the commander no wouldn’t end well. Plus, the prospect of seeing something outside the drab arena walls had a pull he couldn’t ignore. It wasn’t an opportunity he would likely have again.

But the opportunity wasn’t the only surprise.

He hadn’t expected to be woken up and told he was being taken out of the complex entirely. He hadn’t expected for Sendak to be the one taking him. He hadn’t expected for his usual escort of guards and drone sentries to be left behind in the corridors of the prison levels. He sure as hell hadn’t expected to be taken to a zoo of all things.

As Shiro shuffled along, no more comfortable in borrowed clothes than his rags, he took in the sights. The creatures were all obviously alien to him, but he couldn’t tell which were native to this planet, if any, and which were merely brought in for amusement. None of them were in cages. They all were held in enclosures, had space relative to their sizes and needs, and seemed to be taken care of enough to be comfortable.

What a cruel irony. In his cell, he often felt like he was a caged animal, guards peering in at him like laughing children in a zoo, but now he realized that the comparison was an unfair one. The prison was worse than a zoo. At least at this zoo they weren’t tortured, forced to fight for survival. 

Shiro sighed and adjusted the too big shirt over his shoulders. The fabric would just keep slipping, but it worked as a nervous habit. Some of the creatures they passed were oddly familiar. Sendak was the one dictating their path, directing Shiro around to see specific exhibits, and now Shiro saw why.

“That animal…” He began, pausing to see if Sendak would even let him speak. When he wasn’t cut off, he gestured over toward an enclosure that held a six legged furred creature. “I’ve seen those in the arena.”

“You have not fought one and you will not fight one in the future.” Sendak spoke with his usual confidence and authoritative attitude, though the slight edge of cockiness and ego was nowhere to be found in his tone. “Some violent creatures from the wild are brought to our arena for population control. Such creatures are only paired with others of the same intelligence level.”

“Like dog fighting.”

“I do not know what you are referring to.” Sendak huffed. “Though I can tell you do not look favorably upon it.”

“Why would I? That’s more or less what this is.” Shiro scowled, leaning against the rail at the edge of the enclosure. “Forcing poor animals to fight to the death who don’t understand the cruelty. At least all of us _prisoners_ know what sadists you Galra are.”

“You know not of what you speak.”

“Oh don’t I?”

“No.” Sendak bared his teeth with a low snarl. “Only the violent ones are brought in. Excess aggression in this species and others of the same classification are a sign of disease. By removing them from their environment, the remainder of the herd has a greater chance of survival.”

Shiro’s expression faltered as he listened. The explanation didn’t cover why the animals had to fight, but it at least gave a reason for them to be taken from the wild. Before he could voice his concerns, Sendak continued, seemingly picking up on his thoughts.

“Bringing them to the arena would not be my first choice. However,” The commander’s tone both softened and took on a new bitterness. “It remains as a decision for those above me. More entertainment instead of a merciful end for ailing lives.”

“ _Merciful—?!_ ”

“You think me incapable of mercy.” Sendak snorted and leaned against the railing, the same as Shiro had, his gaze sweeping over the creatures in the enclosure. “The Empire does have its reputation, I suppose, but that reputation does not reach into every servant of the Emperor. I believe in our mission, not so much every method.”

The words reached his ears with no delay, but it took longer for Shiro to process the meaning. Sendak may be the one to oversee the arena, at least Shiro’s sector, but he didn’t have total control. He was going against his own beliefs for what he saw as the greater good.

“And...what would you do if you could decide where the sick creatures went?” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his attention to the Galra beside him. “What methods do you not like?”

“Mind yourself, Champion. You are in no position to demand answers.”

“I’m not demanding anything.”

“And yet you ask such intrusive questions.”

“It’s only me being curious. You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Curiosity…” Sendak scoffed and shook his head. “A dangerous product of thought, but if that is all…” He paused, watching as one of the creatures pulled a clump of plants toward a younger one. His expression was hard to read, masked by many factors, but a noticeable change was in how he seemed to soften. “If I could choose, you ask, I suppose I would seclude the diseased members of the herd and end their suffering peacefully.”

“I have to admit, it’s a little weird to hear you talk about peace, but it’s also nice. I think you’re the only Galra I’ve met who doesn’t like violence for the sake of violence.” Shuffling a little closer, Shiro eyed the commander carefully. This was the closest he had been of his own will and without any negative context.

“I...I admit, you are the only prisoner I have spoken to so freely like this.” Sendak murmured, studying Shiro’s face. “Your abilities in the arena are not all that set you apart. You...intrigue me, Champion.”

“Shiro.”

“What?”

“If we’re going to just talk like this, call me Shiro.” Shiro’s mouth quirked up at the corners, almost forming a smile. “What about me intrigues you?”

“You say I do not like violence for the sake of violence, and yet that is what draws me toward you.” Sendak pulled away from the rail and began to walk down the path once more. “You do not fight because you want to, but you attacked your ally to take his place. Do not deny it.” He warned Shiro with an amused smirk when the other tried to protest. “That was the only time I have seen you eager to fight. That soft attitude will be your downfall in the end.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
